


【EC】阳台play

by YXS05



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05





	【EC】阳台play

Professor X在结束了自己一天的工作后，拿着盛了五分之一液体的红酒杯站在阳台上欣赏风景。

听说今天是东方的中秋节，要和最亲的人在一起吃月饼和赏月。想到这里，他低下头露出温柔的笑意，然后就被人搂紧了温热的怀里。

身后的男人带着沐浴露的花香，刚从浴室里出来还散发着淡淡的热气，让Charles安心的闭上了眼。

“在看什么？”Erik的声音有着如同大提琴一般的厚重音色，低沉诱人，他的吻落在爱人的颈侧。

“看月亮，”Charles反手摸上对方尚还湿润的头发，“你吃月饼吗？Raven送来好多口味。”

“相比较吃月饼。”Erik低笑一声，然后充满侵略性地把对方压在阳台的栏杆上，凑近了他的耳边说，“我更想吃你。”

“什么…唔…”Charles的脸腾地烧红起来，话只来得及说一点，就被人欺身吻住了唇。“去…床上…”一直被吻到迷迷糊糊的小教授半挂在对方身上，腿打着颤，一边喘气一边说。

“就在这儿…”Erik飞快的把他身上碍事的睡袍扯下来，看着他拘束的样子，从口袋里掏了润滑剂挤在手上，绕到他身后，往温热的小穴里探。

“嗯…”Charles惊喘一声，立刻咬住下唇，他的身体已经被对方训练的异常敏感，很快就接纳了四根手指。

“我要进去了。”Erik把他下身抬高，扶着自己硬挺的东西，一寸一寸小心的往里面送。“啊…哈…”Charles抓着栏杆的手青筋分明，一腿被对方抬起，张开的小穴顺从的吞进了对方的东西。

“太紧了…”Erik在全部进入之后，满足的发出一声赞叹，一边咬着Charles粉红色的耳垂，一边伸舌舔弄。

“别这样…啊…”Charles缩了缩自己的脖子去躲开，立刻被惩罚性地用力撞了一下臀部，敏感点传来的电流差点让他栽倒在地上，好在Erik眼疾手快地扶住了他。

“站不稳了？”Erik带笑的眼里倒影着对方动情的侧脸，单手紧紧环住他的腰压在栏杆上，让他即使不沾地也能稳住身体，然后加快了冲撞的速度。

“啊…嘶…你轻…轻点儿…我还…我还要上课…明天…”Charles一边反手抓着对方的头发，一手紧紧握着他有力的手臂，尽力让对方的进攻不那么猛烈。

“别去了…”Erik咬着他的耳朵，小声地说，“你太久没锻炼了，体力太差了。”“闭…闭嘴…”见挣脱无效的Charles索性闭上眼睛，放纵自己沉溺在对方的爱意里，被突然握住的前端颤颤巍巍地吐露出白色的液体。

“唔！”远处传来微亮的车灯闪过Charles的眼，他猛地睁开，带着惊恐的挣扎起来，“Erik！有…有人…放…啊！放开！”

Erik懒懒的抬眼看了一眼前方，然后被对方因为紧张猛然收缩的小穴狠狠地刺激了一把，下意识延长了进出的时间，安抚道，“没事…是前面路上的车，不会看见的。”

“不行…不行！”Charles被这么一吓，濒临高潮的边界。他一边紧张的咬着下唇不出声，一边被对方有意的研磨逼地快哭出来。

“别咬，咬破了怎么办…嗯…”Erik正提醒着对方，又是一道车灯闪过，Charles再次猛地缩紧后穴，失声尖叫着射了出来。Erik被这么突然的一夹，没控制好也喷薄而出。

Charles的前列腺高潮往往会持续很久，他维持着高仰着头的姿势，紧闭双眼浑身颤抖。Erik温柔的摸着他细腻的脸，恶趣味地把手指塞进微张的嘴里翻搅。

“唔…”手指挑起银色的水丝带离唇瓣，Charles渐渐缓过来，整个人都瘫在身后人的怀里，有气无力地说，“进…进去…”Erik看着他哭花的小脸，心里长叹一声自己这辈子真是栽在他手里了，然后十分听话地把对方抱到床上，继续自己未完成的工作。


End file.
